The invention relates to a fastening device, in particular of plastics injection molding material, which is suitable for rod-shaped articles, in particular tube-like conduits, of different diameters with a substantially U-shaped base body for receiving the rod-shaped article and a substantially beam-shaped closure member.
Fastening devices of this type are well known in the prior art. They can be essentially divided into one-part and two-part fastening devices.
With one-part devices, the closure member is articulated to one arm of the U-shaped base body. After insertion of an article into the base body, the closure member is pivoted into its closure position and is connected to the base body on the side opposite the joint. This is effected, for example, by a catch connection whereas the joint is typically a film hinge in the case of devices composed of plastics injection moldings. However, fastening devices of this type have the drawback that they are suitable only for articles with a predetermined peripheral cross section or that insert elements are required to enable articles with smaller peripheral cross sections to be fastened.
One example of a two-part fastening device is a fastening element for ribbon conductors. With such elements, teeth are provided on the two arms of the U-shaped base body to allow the fastening of different diameter cables. Appropriate catch noses are provided at both ends of the beam-shaped closure member. After insertion of a cable into the base body, the closure member is applied until the cable fits between the bottom of the base body and the closure member.
Fastening devices of this type have the drawback, however, that two different elements invariably have to be handled during installation, these elements having to be available in pairs during each procedure. However, this obstructs economic installation.